


Sherlock Season Four

by Autor_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, it's a trick, it's just a magic trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autor_Moriarty/pseuds/Autor_Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How season four of Sherlock is going to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Season Four

The first episode opens on the plane touching back down onto the tarmac.

John stares hopefully at the door with Mary and Mycroft behind him, hardly believing their luck.

Sherlock climbs down the stairs, surveying the area with what seems to be a new perspective.

John walks towards the base of the stairs with dramatic music slowly building behind him, signifying something momentous and earth-shattering is about to happen.

Sherlock gets to the bottom of the stairs and stops in front of John, who gazes up at him in breathless adoration. Sherlock meets his gaze, expression completely blank.

John breaks the heavy silence.

"Did you mean to say that Sherlock is really a girl's name?" His voice is a whisper, sounding a little hoarse and it's possible to tell that he's on the verge of crying with happiness, "Tell me..."

John takes a moment to catch and compose himself, but Sherlock's expression remains blank.

"The thing you've always wanted to say." John's voice becomes pleading, "I need to know what it was."

Sherlock's eyes become expressive finally, pained and faintly teary, blinking hard as he really breathes for the first time since getting off the plane. His shoulders hitch just a little. He's on the verge of a breakthrough. John waits in anticipation.

"Three years, John." Sherlock begins, sounding unsteady, "What I've been needing to say for... the past three years, but couldn't, because the person I needed to say it to wouldn't hear."

John believes Sherlock is referencing the fact that Mary has been in the way and he shakes his head to let him know that she isn't an issue anymore, eyes narrowing and a sad smile turning up one corner of his mouth, almost in pity for what he put Sherlock through, "I can hear now."

Sherlock's expression melts into confusion, his pain still evident in his shoulders and eyes, but his primary emotion becomes anger as he spits, "You?"

John is startled, "Wait, who?"

"Jim, John." Sherlock's words are rapid fire and staccato like they normally are when John fails to impress him intellectually, slamming into the man almost physically, it's possible to see the way they are sinking into him like knives, "He died right in front of me, the only one who ever understood..." For a moment Sherlock looks lost and almost wild with grief, eyes startlingly blue as he runs through the emotions he's been struggling to keep down for years, "I was going to tell you that I missed him but I didn't want to taint your last memory of me with the knowledge that he was my terminal thought. I knew you wouldn't approve... What did you mean?"

John is taken aback, eyes wide. The breath Sherlock took was the first real one since Reichenbach, not the plane. A weight has been lifted, it can be seen in the way Sherlock moves. Sherlock jerks his head forward to punctuate his words and raises an eyebrow at John expectedly for his response. John doesn't have one.

Sherlock theme plays.


End file.
